


kiss me goodnight like a good friend might

by squishycub



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Will add more tags as we go on, ahhh scary feelings, i like you but we cant be together because of reasons, lapslock because i wrote this on my phone at 5am shutup, uh oh its canon minahyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishycub/pseuds/squishycub
Summary: she had conquered fears before, climbing to heights that nobody could ever imagine, performing on stages for hundreds and thousands, travelling on planes and visiting other countries, but nothing, absolutely nothing, could stop her fear of falling in love.





	kiss me goodnight like a good friend might

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i wrote this thinking of minahyo but it could literally be anyone from twice and who doesn’t love park jihyo so here you go!!!
> 
>  
> 
> sort of based on 1000 times by sara bareilles, if you don’t know that song - listen to it.

she remembers the moment exactly that she fell in love, it was another impromptu dance party at the dorm and she was too tired to get up and dance so she stood in the corner and watched the madness unfold before her. she’d glance around at her friends as they waved their limbs around with little coordination, she’d smile solemnly to herself and feel emotions bubbling up in her stomach and she wondered if she’d trade this life in for absolutely anything.

but, she would.

her eyes found a familiar figure on the other side of the room, her posture was matching hers and those big eyes were smiling at all of the members between the both of them. something about that moment made her step back and realise how thankful she was for jihyo, wondering if jihyo knew how loved she was.

she held a small breath, exhaling slowly when those big eyes met hers and she looked away shyly, she’d been caught staring and if she’d stare any longer, her secret would be unravelled in front of absolutely everyone.

she had conquered fears before, climbing to heights that nobody could ever imagine, performing on stages for hundreds and thousands, travelling on planes and visiting other countries, but nothing, absolutely nothing, could stop her fear of falling in love.

she sung about love, normally the lyrics would be the mushy type of cute lyrics that a lot of people could relate to, she wondered if anyone would ever know that she didn’t sing about boys anymore, she sung about someone better than boys, someone she’d die for.

it was unspoken, this was a fear she couldn’t face. something so dangerous that she didn’t let a single word pass it her lips about it because it was so... scary. maybe in another life, she’d scream about her love from the rooftops.

that night she laid her head against her pillow and she stared at her ceiling until the little specs merged into one and her eyes fluttered closed, thinking of one thing.

she didn’t just think of jihyo at night, she thought about her constantly, there would be little things that would trigger off the oozing thoughts of the leader, the way she laughed, the way her voice sounded in the morning, the way her skin felt warm when she grabbed her hand - if only she could hold it for a little longer.

she heard jihyo crying one evening, she slipped into the girl’s bedroom and wrapped her arms around the leader’s small body as she cried into her shoulder, there was no words exchanged but when jihyo stopped crying and pulled away from her shoulder, their eyes met and something connected between them both.

she stepped back, taking a small breath to connect all the dots in her brain and she divided her thoughts from reality and drew herself back to the situation, she’d have to get over her rushing thoughts, especially when she’d catch herself staring at jihyo’s lips, instead she swiped at the tear tracks on jihyo’s face and offered her a small smile, knowing fully that jihyo would offer one back.

jihyo pulled her back into another hug and planted a kiss on her cheek, her thumbs smoothing out the skin on her arms and making her skin ripple with goosebumps, she kissed jihyo’s cheek too and wondered if jihyo’s kiss meant anything like hers did.

her heart hurt when jihyo lifted up the blanket and tapped the bed next to her, but instinctively she climbed in and wrapped her arms around jihyo’s body, hugging her tightly and letting her mind run wild, imagining what it’d be like to fall asleep and wake up next to her every day.

“good night,” jihyo’s soft voice bounced off the wall next to them and the darkness around them seemed a lot different now that her arms were wrapped around her body, everything felt safer.

“good night, jihyo.”


End file.
